Allan Shepard
Allan Shepard is the only child of Gregory and Eva Shepard and the only surviving member of his family. Born a human, he was sired upon request by a member of the royal family in 2104, though has long-since cut contact with them. Qualified in biology and medicine, he made himself known working in the Alabaster clinic during the rebuilding period. After his father's death in 2117, Allan sold their home in Maine and began travelling the globe to offer aid to poorer regions in the wake of the Red Death. His whereabouts are currently unknown. His official faceclaim is Jake Gyllenhaal. Appearance Upon first impression, Allan is animated, lively, upbeat, and usually seen with a grin on his face. This outwardly jovial appearance only enhances his natural charisma. Physically speaking, Allan is a prime example of a healthy adult male, standing at 6 feet, 2 inches tall and weighing 201 pounds. He has a slim jawline and broad chin that is often hidden beneath his notable facial hair, and in a word can only be described as a undeniably handsome. He has an expressive face, each part of it rising and falling according to his mood, making it rather easy to tell how he's feeling at any given moment. Since his transformation into a Vampire, Allan's outward appearance hasn't changed much at all, save for the addition of fangs and growing pale when he hasn't fed in some time. Although he used to only be around 190 pounds, several months with access to the exercise facilities at Enoch's royal palace has led to Allan packing on several pounds of muscle, and his now much larger than he was before. This coupled with his vampiric strength has granted him a strikingly muscular build paired with impressively enhanced strength. With his distinguishable beard and long hair (usually worn in a bun), Allan at first glance gives a rugged and humble feel. Species Allan is part of a very small group of mythicals with the ability of Empathy, the ability to perceive, interpret, and feel the emotions and motivations of other people simply by being in their presence. While initially this ability was crippling due to its negative effect on his own emotional state, his ability to control it has improved over time, and he now uses it as a tool to better help others. Because of this ability, Allan is virtually impossible to lie to in any capacity, unless said individual has perfect control over their mind and body. Abilities * Empathic Projection, Enhanced Senses & Physicality Weaknesses * Physical Trauma, Ingestion of Salt, Contact with Salt Personality Outwardly, Allan shows himself to be as friendly and outgoing as his appearance would imply. Even with new people, especially those he has a good feeling about, he is talkative and amiable. Very rarely, however, does he get a bad vibe, and will often make it known (at least to those who know him well) when he feels this way. Ironically in spite of his energetic disposition, Allan is also a fan of occasional peace and quiet, known to often go off by himself into the wilderness to be alone and to study geological samples, one of his favourite hobbies. This duality can sometimes confuse those who first meet him, but they soon relent and get used to his quirks when they've known him long enough. A man of the world, Allan is at home in the wilderness and utilizes his ample intelligence to its fullest when in it.Inwardly, Allan is likely one of the most morally driven people you'll meet. He dislikes violence of any sort, is a proponent of talking out of situations, and is not one to jump to conclusions. He often attempts to be the voice of reason in a situation, a job he is skilled at due to being very in control of his emotions and of a sound mental state (comparatively). He is also driven by a desire to help others, made evident by pursuing his profession of being a medical practitioner despite having been a human in a world ruled by mythicals. Although not diagnosed and certainly not the case, it can be said that he suffers from a bit of a messiah complex, wishing to "save" anyone in need even if the situation is well beyond his means and, in some cases, none of his business. Like any person, Allan is prone to certain flaws; he often draws conclusions about negative situations before gathering all the facts, and can sometimes press a matter too much when it's better left alone. For example, as far as dislikes go, Allan vehemently despises cheaters, blatant liars, and anything of the sort. His distaste runs so deep that even before meeting the man named Arvid (the object of Cassandra's affections), he disliked him solely because of his seven wives that he possesses; despite not knowing his situation too well. He also has a tendency for blaming himself in situations that have very little or nothing to do with his involvement, and some of his personal relationships can suffer from this. His views on life and his disposition extend to his friendships and relationships. Within days of arriving in Alabaster, Allan had struck up a friendly rapport with Cassandra, Aisling, and Margra. While his relationship with Aisling flat lined after a time and his time spent with Cassandra diminished, his relationship with Margra Morgan flourished into a highly unlikely partnership, one that became so strong Allan was willing to sacrifice his humanity to be with her. Cassandra, being his sire, is also an important figure in his life, though he ironically spends more time giving her advice. Category:Minor Characters Category:Vampirics